1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for coupling a fishing lure to a fishing line and more particularly to a new and novel coupling pin received by an aperture, provided in the forward end of a fishing lure, which receives a new and novel loop coupling member that is secured to a fishing line.
2. Description of Prior Art and Objects
One conventional fishing lure comprises a flat or curved metal plate which is sometimes referred to as a "spoon". Such lures typically have an aperture in the forward end thereof for receiving a fishing line or a connector coupled to a fishing line.
Apparatus has been provided heretofor for coupling a fishing line to such a fishing lure. One such prior device includes a snap hook or connecting link such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 730,064 issued to E. W. Wilson, on June 2, 1903 and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,372 issued to R. J. Hagel on Oct. 23, 1962. Such snap hooks have an eyelet for receiving a fishing line and a manually openable and closable hook for passing through the lure aperture. Such snap hooks are relatively difficult to manipulate and "snap-on" and "snap-off", particularly if the fisherman is plagued with arthritic hands.
Another typical device for attaching a fishing lure to a fish line includes a split ring of the type disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,506 issued to G. W. Dopp on Oct. 6, 1936 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,372 issued to R. J. Hagel on Oct. 23, 1962. The split ring is received by the aperture at the front end of the lure. The fishing line must still be threaded through the split ring or coupled thereto via the aforementioned snap hook. The split ring is also difficult to install and remove.
Accordingly, as an object of the present invention to provide new and novel apparatus for coupling a fishing lure to a fishing line.
It is another object of the present invention to provide lure coupling apparatus of the type described including a line coupling pin which is coupled to the lure and includes a laterally inner line receiving portion and a laterally outer line retaining portion for inhibiting inadvertent lateral displacement of the line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide lure coupling apparatus of the type described including a pin having a shank which attaches to the lure for receiving a line coupling loop and an enlarged, laterally outer line retaining head for precluding the line coupling loop from being inadvertently laterally displaced from the shank.
A further object of the present invention is to provide lure coupling apparatus of the type described including a laterally extending pin which is laterally received by an aperture in a lure and includes enlarged terminal end portions on laterally opposite sides of the lure.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide lure coupling apparatus of the type described including a yieldable member for urging the pin to a loop clamping position but allowing it to move to a laterally adjusted, loop releasing and loop receiving position.
In one embodiment, the invention contemplates that the fisherman may want to alternatively use a snap hook of the type described heretofor. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide lure coupling apparatus of the type described which includes an auxiliary plate for coupling to a conventional snap hook connector.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide lure coupling apparatus of the type described including a generally U-shaped rod having a base received by the lure aperture and a pair of rearwardly extending legs extending from the base bearing against opposite sides of the lure, one of the legs being yieldable for laterally movement relative to the lure to allow a draft line to be received therebetween.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide lure coupling apparatus of the type described including an adjustable loop for coupling to a pin extending laterally outwardly of a fishing lure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide lure coupling apparatus of the type described including a line coupled back on itself to form a loop defining a loophole and mechanism for adjusting the size of the loophole including at least one hollow connecting member slidably mounted on confronting portions of the line with a snug, slip fit.
Yet a still further object of the present invention is to provide lure coupling apparatus of the type described wherein at least one ring is slidably mounted on confronting portions of a loop defining line for movement to various positions to adjust the size of the loop to any one of a plurality of different sizes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide lure coupling apparatus of the type described including loop forming mechanism for securing the terminal end of a line to an upstream portion of the line and slidably mounting a plurality of hollow loop closure members on confronting portions of the line to adjust the size of the loop.
It is another object of the present invention to provide lure coupling apparatus of the type described including a spring member yieldably urging the hollow, loop closure members to spaced apart positions but allowing the hollow loop closure members to be longitudinally moved on the confronting line portions to adjacent, loop locking positions.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparant to those with ordinary skill and art as the description there proceeds.